Chances
by chockolaaate
Summary: “If someone goes into the shed, wearing a purple bracelet – I’ll go out with you.” She turned to him and smiled. “If not – sorry for you.” Besides, Hotaru could never resist the childish hope that twinkled in his eyes. HxR


_Me no owny GA, claro?_

_From what I know – middle school is high school in some countries. Well, mind you, I'm going off topic – I hate our economy, my fare from school to our house has become from Php. 23.00 to Php. 25.00 – I know the raise was little, but – it's a nuisance! Argh._

* * *

It's raining cats and dogs.

Ruka crinkled his nose in disgust. How could he insult himself and his animal friends? Well, the actual reason behind is because, he had been waiting for the bus to the middle school dormitory to come – and believe it or not, it has been 8 minutes.

The waiting shed's bench was just re-painted not long ago, so he has to stand up and worse – he is carrying two _big_ packs of bird food. He had been trying to think about the bird's needs rather than the weight of their food.

But still – no effect.

"Nogi," he's name was called by a familiar voice, he need not to look because he knew who it was – still he cocked his head side wards and smiled.

She was Hotaru Imai after all, the _feared_ Imai from the _feared _Imai clan.

And if you think the italic word '_feared_' was scary… wait until you see them in person.

"Hi, Hotaru," he greeted, it was like the bird seed's were light as feather – no, even lighter. Ruka and Hotaru had become closer since Narumi paired them up together for the 'Journalism Community Project' where two selected students from each classes of the first year would join the said project, and because of Hotaru's alice and Ruka's popularity to the middle school division – they were picked, besides… Natsume's glare was _too_ scary.

Thus, Ruka's one-sided feelings for Hotaru happened.

He wanted to start a conversation, he faked a cough. "Don't you have an umbrella?" the question was answered when Hotaru showed him her torn down umbrella.

He nodded, and smiled – obviously feeling tense. While Hotaru turned by the stop sign and leaned forward to see any signs of a bus coming.

"…I heard you fancy me, no?"

Hotaru was known as fearless and straightforward. Ruka could only feel his blood being drained; he bowed his head and nodded his head slowly. "Y-yes…"

"Heh," she smirked mischievously. He immediately knew what was behind that smile. The blood that was drained from earlier came rushing back in.

"H-hotaru! Don't you dare use that against me!"

She shook her head and sighed. "I knew you would change moods so easily – like Mikan." she breathed out exhaustedly. "How about we play a little game then… to ease up the tension?"

He nodded, not knowing where is this leading to, after all – Hotaru always does the unexpected and shows no signs of what's going to happen next.

"If someone goes into the shed, wearing a purple bracelet – I'll go out with you." She turned to him and smiled. "If not – sorry for you."

He laughed, releasing the nervousness in him. "Sure…" his eyes twinkled with that childish hope.

They waited for a minute when they heard someone laughing, holding a small teddy bear – must be a gift from her boyfriend.

Hotaru and Ruka turned to look at her closely, not to see the girl's amused, goofy smile on her face but looked on her wrists and – unfortunately…

_There was no accessory at all._

Ruka turned to Hotaru, before she could say anything, he covered her mouth. "Hotaru… Isn't it unfair, don't I get to have any chance too?"

Hotaru nodded slowly, you have a point. The girl cocked her head towards the couple; they look so sweet, aren't they?

After a minute, a girl came – they both looked at her wrist to see a bangle.

A bright… _orange_, bangle.

Ruka's hope sank faster than the titanic. Then, the girl shook her hand and the bangle moved, showing a bracelet.

A very plain… _purple_, **bracelet.**

Before Ruka could jump and hug the lucky girl, a bus stopped in front of the shed. It was the bus, only for girls. Hotaru was the last one to climb inside; she took hold on the door and turned to Ruka, with a smile. "See you on Saturday, Ru-ka."

At that time, the sun seemed to peek through the grey clouds with a teasing smile on his face.

* * *

_It sucked – _big time_, anyways… I was late at math time today! But I didn't get to receive a violation slip from the year level team leader. She forgot! But the math teacher's a total terror! I'm scared for tomorrow. Wish me luck? Review! Xox._


End file.
